


Feeling is believing

by roommate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are partners in crime, in singing, in bed. 'Partners' in general sounds good to Kyungsoo, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling is believing

i. The first time it happens is right after recording.

There's nothing but emptiness on the other side of the sound booth, save for Baekhyun's hunched figure slumped in a corner. Baekhyun finished recording at least half an hour ago; his voice cracks the least but he's the worst perfectionist among the bunch, so it's a good balance. Kyungsoo makes sure to close the door behind him as gently as possible but Baekhyun stirs, jolting awake at the sound of Kyungsoo's footsteps.

"Hey," Baekhyun says. His voice peaks and drops too abruptly and Kyungsoo briefly wonders of the activity happening in Baekhyun's throat, scratching the surface, choking back the wonderful tone. "That was quick."

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I didn't." Baekhyun scoffs, then pulls his hoodie over his head. "The couch is comfy, s'all."

Baekhyun locks his arms behind him and cranes his neck. There's an invitation written on the stretch of Baekhyun's neck. Two years of being in the same band has taught him that everything Baekhyun does is deliberate, so he reaches out, fingers dancing on Baekhyun's skin until Baekhyun laughs a little.

"What are you doing," Baekhyun asks.

At the back of Kyungsoo's mind, he hears the afterthought, "Why are you acting like a kid?"

He lets his fingers linger, lets his fingers curl around Baekhun's nape as he pulls Baekhyun closer. Their lips hover. Kyungsoo looks around for an audience. It's twelve midnight and they've got nothing to do until the van arrives to pick them up, so he sucks in as much air as he can and presses his lips on Baekhyun's gently, as if starting out a song. It starts off slow, like a ballad; then, Baekhyun parts his lips and lets out that sharp, raspy tone, biting on his lower lip, giggling into the kiss. Here comes the chorus: Kyungsoo surrenders completely, letting Baekhyun take control, harmonizing with him. Then Baekhyun breaks away, breathing ragged and heavy. The start of the second verse.

"It's time," Baekhyun says. He leaves the room, doesn't bother to close the door behind him gently.

It's five minutes past twelve midnight. They have better things to do than this.

 

ii. The second and third, in the dorms.

They're shuffled in the same room for the sole reason that they're the only ones sick. "Isolation is the best cure," Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol saying, and he grins at Chanyeol wryly in reply.

"You're the ugliest person in existence—" Baekhyun gets cut off by Chanyeol blowing him a kiss, to which he just scowls. "— and I wish I didn't have to debut with you—"

Rest and recreation turns out to be Baekhyun pinning Kyungsoo on the bed, straddling him, giggling as he undresses Kyungsoo. "Hyung will hate us." It's more of a statement that anything else, and the grin on Baekhyun's lips tells Kyungsoo that there's nothing to regret.

Sex is a cure-all, after all. Even dysfunctional relationships benefit from it.

 

iii. Kyungsoo doesn't count, but the fourth time hits him the hardest. It happens in Beijing, while waiting for their flight back to Korea. Baekhyun is tired and weary and restless, tugging at his wrist, pleading, "Just please, _please_ do this. Just this once." and he gives in because when he turns around to walk away, Baekhyun reels him back in, grinds against him, whispering, " _Please._ " Making out in a bathroom cubicle proves to be a challenge because Baekhyun moves too much, always in a rush to come, to wrap things up. When Baekhyun throws his head back too hard against the cubicle's door, Kyungsoo giggles, and Baekhyun's scowl turns into the sweetest laughter.

There's a blistering heat at the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach. When he presses his lips of Baekhyun's, capturing Baekhyun's gasp as he licks the cavern of his mouth, the heat travels to his toes, to the tips of his fingers, the tip of his tongue.

 

iv. It's their third time in LA. Kyungsoo balls his fists in his pockets, seething when he breathes in too much air. He feels as if his nose will fall off any time, or his ears, or his fingers. Baekhyun slips next to him, whispers, "Wouldn't it be perfect if we—" Kyungsoo waits for the punch line, for the chorus, but it never comes. Instead, Baekhyun looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, the faintest glimmer of mischief in Baekhyun's eyes.

"If we had sex right here, right now?" Kyungsoo finishes.

Baekhyun quickly hits him in the arm, then lets his arms fall to his sides. Kyungsoo has withdrawn his hands from his pockets. "If we stayed like this forever," Baekhyun continues.

Baekhyun moves closer, then locks his fingers with Kyungsoo's. The contact hardly provides Kyungsoo any warmth, but it's better than the lack of comfort his pockets provide. If he ever shivers, it's not from the blowing wind or the snow or Chanyeol and Jongdae gesturing at them, making kissy faces. He's yet to pinpoint the reason, but he's got more pressing matters to attend to, like the pulsating beat in Baekhyun's hand, Baekhyun drumming fingers on his skin.


End file.
